


Mic Agus Iníonacha

by missmissa85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eileen deserved better, F/M, Future Fic, Time Travel, future winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmissa85/pseuds/missmissa85
Summary: An accident sends Sam's son back to his father and uncle's darkest moments.





	Mic Agus Iníonacha

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think we all knew Eileen wasn't long for this world when we saw Sam hugging her like that in 12x17. That didn't mean it didn't hurt when they tore her to shreds four episodes later. But they revisited her death in "The Road So Far" montage at the beginning of 13, so fingers crossed. I started this over the summer, and only just now thought I should post what I've got.  
> The title is Sons and Daughters in Irish Gaelic...according to Google Translate.

            Robbie groaned as he blinked back into consciousness.  He pushed off the covers and took in his bare torso in the mirror.  He had a massive bruise across the right side of his ribcage.  He really needed to call in back up the next time he discovered a vamp nest in town.  He grabbed a towel and headed toward the door.  The dark-haired figure of his cousin nearly mowed him over before he stepped into the hall.

            “Christ, Jake!  Where’s the fire?” he yelled, only mildly curious about the number of things in Jake’s arms.  The shower he needed was far more important than whatever the teenager was up to.

            After a hot shower and gingerly getting dressed, he shook out his dark blond hair and headed for the kitchen.  A quick perusal of the fridge revealed that they were almost out of everything.  Robbie was only twenty-one, and he already wondered how his parents managed to feed two teenagers at once.  Jake could pack away the food.  He was already slightly taller than Robbie and showed no signs of stopping.  Their grocery bills were going to be insane.

            He took the keys to his Jeep from the rack of hooks they kept by the kitchen door.  He was still running on auto-pilot as he made his way to the garage.  He froze when he saw it out of the corner of his eye.  The rear driver’s side fender of his uncle’s Impala was smashed.  His uncle had white-knuckled it across the Atlantic to Ireland with his parents.  He had definitely not taken the car out recently.

            He turned on his heel and practically jogged back up to the library.  “James Dean Winchester, what the _hell_ did you do?”

            “Dude, seriously?  You’re three-naming me?”

            “You don’t actually have a license and you wrecked the Impala,” Robbie pointed out.  “You may be Dean’s grandson, but I’m ninety-five percent sure he loves the car more than he loves you.”

            “That’s hurtful,” Jake replied, crushing herbs in a bowl with a pestle.  “Do you know you sign when you get angry?”

            Robbie took a deep breath and clenched both of his hands into fists.  “What are you going to do about it?”

            “I’m going to fix it,” Jake explained, mixing ingredients together.

            “With what?  Magic?”

            “Yeah,” he replied as though it were obvious.  “Rowena showed me a time travel spell.”

            Robbie was amazed there wasn’t steam pouring from his ears.  “Dude, I was kidding about how much Dean loves the car.  Time travel is not necessary.  And Rowena?  Not a reliable source.”

            “You know she and Grandpa have a thing, right?”

            Robbie gagged and was grateful he hadn’t eaten anything recently.  “Didn’t need that image, Jake, and just because Dean sleeps with the woman occasionally does not make her reliable.  It’s not like he has the greatest track record.”

            Jake stopped what he was doing to stare at Robbie.  “Seriously?  Compared to your dad’s track record?”

            “Are you about to insult my mother right now?”

            “No, I’m trying to insult the dozens of other women your dad has slept with.”

            “Keep talking.  You won’t have to worry about Uncle Dean because _I_ will have killed you.”

            “You’re not killing me, Rob,” Jake said, dropping a match into the bowl.  “Ko-ni-ra—”

            Robbie lunged for his cousin and the sent the bowl flying.  Seconds later, he lost his balance and found himself sprawled face-first on the floor.

            “Dammit, Jake!”

            “What the hell?”

            Robbie’s blood ran cold in his veins.  He knew that voice.  That voice used to comfort him when he had nightmares.  That voice was also supposed to be half a world away.  He pushed himself up slowly and turned to see his father and uncle standing a few feet away with their handguns aimed directly at him.

            “Who are you?”

            “How did you get in here?”

            Robbie took a deep breath and slowly sat up on his knees with his hands in the air.  He stared at his father.  His hair was shorter than Robbie had seen it in a long time and wasn’t streaked with gray.  His face was clean of his typical auburn scruff, but what was most striking was the look in his eyes; they were heavy.  Robbie thought he had never seen his father look older.  His uncle simply had fewer lines around his eyes.

            “Uh, yeah, so you’re not going to like the answer to either one of those questions,” Robbie replied without moving from his spot on the floor.

            “Like ‘em, or not, you’re still gonna answer,” Dean told him gruffly.

            Robbie gingerly stood up with his hands still in the air.  He groaned at the pain in his side and took a shallow breath.  There were a couple of different ways to approach this situation.  Members of his family had approached it with both honesty and total bullshit, all with similarly disastrous results.

            “My name is Robbie.  My sixteen-year-old cousin wrecked his grandfather’s car and decided to fix it with time travel because he is extraordinarily stupid, and I got caught up in it and am about twenty-some-odd years in the past I think,” he explained, deciding on half of the truth.

            “And how are you in this bunker?”

            Robbie turned his head to finally look his father in the eye.  “It’s either because I was physically here in the future, or because the original spell was…was a blood spell, and I was drawn back to my own blood.”

            A moment passed and the two other men in the room reacted in very different ways.  Dean’s gaze narrowed toward him and his grip tightened in his gun.  Sam, on the other hand, lowered his weapon as he stared at Robbie with an open mouth.

            “Are you saying you’re related to us?” Dean demanded.

            Robbie glanced over at his father to find the other man’s eyes darting to their shared facial features: the cleft chin, high cheek bones, and prominent forehead.  He nodded slowly, and said, “Yeah, I’m related to you.  I’m gonna pull a gun from my waistband.  Please don’t shoot me.”

            He reached under his leather jacket and pulled out the pearl-handled pistol he always carried. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and said, “It’s not _that_ unique of a gun.”

“Remember when you got drunk and pissy a while back and decided to carve initials into the grips so Sam wouldn’t be messing with your gun?” Robbie said, staring his uncle in the eye as he slid the gun across the long table toward them.

Dean looked affronted as Sam gingerly picked up the weapon and compared it with his own.  The grip on Robbie’s gun had yellowed with age, but both guns bore a crudely carved ‘S’.  Dean’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight.

“How do you have this?” Sam asked, staring down at the two weapons in his hands.

“You gave it to me about three years ago on my eighteenth birthday,” Robbie replied.

Sam finally looked up at him.  “Why would I do that?”

Robbie smirked, revealing the dimple in his left cheek.  “My name is Robert Kevin Winchester.  I’m your son.”

* * *

 

            “Are you—you’ve got to be—what?”

            Sam cast a sidelong glance at his brother’s inarticulate response.  It wasn’t as though they hadn’t experienced time travel first hand, and the kid had just appeared right in front of them much the way Henry Winchester had years earlier.  It was the kid’s physical appearance that flustered Sam, however.  He couldn’t ignore their shared features.  It made his story seem not only plausible, but likely.

            “Where’s Eileen?”

            Sam realized he’d been staring at the twin guns in his hands.  The sudden sound of her name startled him back into the moment.  Dean’s shocked expression turned ugly as his gaze narrowed toward the younger man.

            “She’s dead,” Dean said gruffly.

            The young man’s mouth gaped slightly.  “Wait a second, where’s Cas?  Is he with Jack?”

            Dean grimaced loudly.  “Yeah,” he grumbled.  “Little Damien brought him back and they…left.”

            Sam shook his head.  Dean’s abbreviated version was leaving out the yelling and Jack’s absurdly calm explanation about needing to learn about the human race.  That wasn’t really what bothered him about Robbie’s questions.

            “Why did you ask about Eileen?” he said, fingers lingering on the carved letters on the handguns in front of him on the table.

            Robbie’s face softened and his hands quickly formed the signs that Sam barely understood.  His chest tightened as he raked his hands through his hair and turned away from the other men in the room.

            “What’d he say?  I barely know ‘hello’ in sign language,” Dean demanded.

            “You still barely know ‘hello’ in sign language,” Robbie muttered.

            “Why would I—Holy shit.  Are you saying…is Eileen…is Eileen your mom?”

            “Obviously.”

            Sam turned around in time to see Robbie making the sign for ‘dumbass.’  “Where is she?” he asked, his voice low and threatening.

            “I don’t—”

            “You said you’re from the future.  Where is Eileen right now?”

            “Dad, I can’t tell you what I don’t know!” Robbie shouted.  “I don’t have all the details.”

            “Hey, how about we all just calm down?” Dean said, stepping between them with both of his hands outstretched.

            Sam took a deep breath, clenching his fists to keep his hands from shaking.  The look on Robbie’s face was incredibly familiar.  Sam knew he wore the same expression for hundreds of arguments with his own father.  His heart cracked at the thought he repeated his own father’s mistakes.

            Robbie sighed and said, “How long ago did everything go down with Jack and Cas?”

            “Two days,” Dean replied darkly.

            “I think Mom’s still in Ireland,” Robbie said, looking Sam in the eye, “but I’m not sure.”

            Dean sighed deeply.  “What are we supposed to do with this kid?”

            Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Rowena modified the spell when we sent Gavin back and I don’t know how we use it to send him forward without her.”

            Robbie’s face scrunched up.  “You think she’s dead, too?”

            Sam’s head was starting to spin.  In the last couple of days, they had lost Cas, and their mother, and even Crowley.  They got Cas back for all of twelve hours before he took off again with the surprisingly non-threatening child of Satan.  He hadn’t even let himself think of Eileen since they took out the Brits.  He knew if he did, what spilled out of the cracks in his soul might not ever stop.  Rowena’s death barely scratched the surface of his conscience.  And this young man, with a face so like his own, was telling him his grief was premature.

            “Lucifer stepped on her face and set her on fire,” Dean’s words resonated, taking Sam out of his reverie.

            Robbie raised an eyebrow.  “Who told you that?  Satan?  That’s a reliable witness.  Do you really think _Rowena MacLeod_ wouldn’t have had a plan to deal with Lucifer if he came around?”

            Dean shrugged.  “Kid’s got a point.”

            “It doesn’t matter, we still have no idea where she is!” Sam replied, his voice straining with the frustration he felt.

            “Look, just give me back my gun, and I’ll find her myself,” Robbie said, holding out his hand.

            “Seriously?  You think you can manage 2017, Phil of the Future?”

            “You handled 1973,” Robbie replied flatly with a glare.

            Dean pursed his lips.  “The kid definitely inherited your bitch face.”

            Sam groaned.  “How can you not know where she is?” he demanded.

            “Look, you guys are about to go through some serious shit, and you’ve never been very open about this period in your lives, possibly because you thought you might destroy the timeline,” Robbie replied.  “Seriously, everything will pan out if you just let me go and find Rowena.”

            Dean’s phone started ringing.  “Hold that thought,” he said before answering.  “Hey, Jody, what’s going on?  Wait, what?  You’re joking.  Oh.  Okay, we’re on our way.  And, well, we’ve got some weirdness of our own that’ll be coming with us.”

            Dean stared at his phone for a moment after he ended the call and said, “You’re not gonna believe this, but—”

            “Jody just arrested Rowena in Sioux Falls!” Robbie blurted out excitedly.

            “You knew that was coming and you didn’t think to mention it earlier?” Sam asked him.

            Robbie huffed.  “You people tell stories when you’re all a little drunk and hazy on the details.  And you usually sent me to bed before the punchline.”

            Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “Whatever.  Tie him up, or handcuff him, or whatever, but we’re taking him with us.  See you at the car in ten.”

            “What?  Why are you sticking him with me?” Sam shouted after his brother.

            “He’s not my kid!” Dean yelled back.

            Sam glared at the younger man who looked more than a little sheepish. 

            “Do you have any food?  I haven’t eaten in, like, twelve hours.  Jake ate all the food, and I didn’t have a chance to get breakfast before he McFlied me here,” Robbie explained.

            “Tough,” Sam said, grabbing the silver knife from the shelf.

            “Are you serious?  You’re testing me _now_?  I’ve been here fifteen minutes.”

            “Not getting into a car with you until I know you’re human,” Sam told him gruffly.  “Hold out your hand.”

            Robbie huffed and rolled his eyes, but held his left arm out.  Sam spied a series of cuts and bruises on the younger man’s arm as he cut into his palm.  Robbie barely reacted as Sam went through the rest of the tests.  Sam threw Robbie a towel and he calmly wiped the holy water from his face and wrapped it around his hand.

            “Satisfied?” Robbie asked.

            Sam leaned against the table and crossed his arms.  “How’d you get so beat up?” he asked.

            “Vamp nest.”

            Something deep inside Sam’s chest twisted.  “You’re a hunter?”

            “Yeah,” Robbie replied as thought it was obvious.  “Why do you think you gave me the gun?”

            Sam sighed.  “Great.  Just great,” he said, stalking away, both guns tucked into the back of his jeans as he made his way to the kitchen. He didn’t even remember why he came to the kitchen, he just wanted to hit something, and the metal island was the only thing available.  Dishes and utensils clattered to the floor, but he didn’t care.

            “Dad! Dad!”

            He froze at the sound of Robbie’s voice.  “You don’t get it, do you?” he asked, refusing to turn and look at the other man.

            “I don’t understand, but I know,” Robbie replied slowly.

            “What do you know?” Sam growled, finally looking at the young man.

            “I know that you hadn’t really figured out what you felt, and then she was dead on a slab in front of you and you knew,” Robbie replied, his blue gaze steadfastly meeting Sam’s.  “You knew and it was too late, because you were scared.”

            Sam pursed his lips to keep them from quivering.  “How do you know that?” he asked quietly.

            “You told me when I was nervous about asking my first crush on a date,” Robbie answered, chuckling.  “I was so upset, the family unanimously decided Jody would be giving out all the relationship advice in the future.”

            A sound Sam felt like he hadn’t heard in years suddenly filled his ears.  It was the sound of his own laughter.  “Yeah, I can see that,” he admitted quietly, calming himself down.  “How do I find her again?”

            “It’s…complicated,” Robbie replied, his voice strained.

            “You’re going with that excuse?”

            “Hey, angels aren’t in charge of this time-traveling adventure.  If I say the wrong thing, I could collapse the timeline, or something.”

            Sam folded his arms across his chest and fixed the young man with a stern stare.  Robbie visibly crumbled and Sam thought he might not be such a terrible parent in the future.

            “Okay, so my cousin, Jake, the one that wrecked the car, he’s actually my second cousin.  He’s Dean’s grandson.”

            Sam’s eyebrows knit together.  “I thought you said Jake was sixteen.”

            “He is.”

            “And he’s Dean’s grandson by blood?”

            “Yeah.”

            “But that would mean…”  Sam’s voice trailed off as he did the match in his head.  “Holy shit.”

            Robbie nodded.  “Look, I don’t have all the details, and this assumes that you were all being truthful while fairly drunk, but you’re gonna find Mom when you find Dean’s son…again.”

            Sam nodded gravely, but for the first time in weeks, he felt hope.  “Okay, let’s go.  We got a long drive ahead of us.”

            “Is there seriously no food?” Robbie yelled after him.

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> I am attempting to describe a specific actor I think would be perfect as Sam's son. If anyone can guess who it is, I guess I was successful.


End file.
